Manda
10 meters 40 meters |length = 150 meters The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 134. 300 meters Toho Special Effects All Monster Encyclopedia. Godzilla: Final Wars; Page 117. |weight = 30,000 metric tons 60,000 metric tons |forms =None |allies =Godzilla Rodan Mothra Anguirus Varan Gorosaurus Kumonga Baragon Minilla Gezora Titanosaurus Destoroyah |enemies =Gotengo King Ghidorah Godzilla Anguirus |controlledby =Kilaaks Devonians |relationships =None |createdby =Ishiro Honda Tomoyuki Tanaka Shinichi Sekizawa |portrayedby =Puppet |firstappearance =''Atragon'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla: Final Wars'' |designs = ShodaiManda SoshingekiManda FinalManda |roar = |id = 5LAE-oYUnWs |width = 150 |height = 25 }} Manda (マンダ Manda) is a sea dragon kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1963 film Atragon. Name Manda's name could be a combination of the Japanese words "man" (万) and "daija" (大蛇), which when combined mean "ten thousand serpent." Appearance Manda resembles an Eastern dragon, as he has four legs, multiple horns on the head all the way down to the tail, and two barbs coming from the face. In Atragon, Manda's roar was deeper and his eyes had slit pupils. Roar Manda's roars in the Showa series were primarily made from human rasps and grunts from tigers or lions. These sounds would later be reused for Godzilla's grunts and growls. In Destroy All Monsters, Manda's roars were sped up and raised in pitch. In''Godzilla: Final Wars'', Manda was given a variety of roars from different animals, typically lions. The roars were mixed with snarls from a leopard, tigers and other inorganic sounds. Origins In the Showa series, Manda was the guardian of Mu, an underwater kingdom. How Manda became its protector and how long he had been protecting it is unknown. Manda's origins in Godzilla: Final Wars are unknown. History Showa Series Atragon Manda was a dragon that lived in the sea and was the guardian of Mu, an underwater kingdom. When the Gotengo attacked, Manda fought it and wrapped his body around the ship and trying to crush it. But Gotengo charged electricity and unleashed it on Manda, badly shocking him. Manda unwrapped himself and tried to swim away. Gotengo chased after, and fired the Absolute Zero Cannon, which froze Manda. Destroy All Monsters Manda was taken to live on Monsterland in Destroy All Monsters. In 1999, theKilaaks came to Earth and took control of Manda and the other monsters of the island, and made them attack major cities around the world. Manda attacked London, eventually ending up in Tokyo where he crushed a monorail line. Then, the people of the world freed them from the mind control, and the monsters were sent to fight King Ghidorah. Manda did not fight in the battle, and watched from the sidelines with Varan and Baragon. After King Ghidorah was defeated, Manda and the other kaiju returned to Monsterland. All Monsters Attack Manda also made a very brief appearance in All Monsters Attack, but only in a brief glimpse of recycled stock footage. Millennium Series Godzilla: Final Wars In the Millennium series, Manda attacks Normandy, when the Gotengo comes to stop it and attacks Manda in the English Channel . At first, Manda was able to constrict himself around the Gotengo and pull the warship further and further into the depths of the water, severely damaging it. However, the crew spotted an underwater volcano and charged into it, with Manda stuck on their ship. Unable to withstand the heat, Manda was forced to uncoiled himself and swam away. The Gotengo managed to get out of the volcano, but Manda charged at the ship. The Gotengo turned around 180 degrees and fired the maser cannon to freeze the weakened Manda, and then rammed into him with its powerful drill, breaking him into pieces and killing him in the process. Abilities Constriction Manda does not have any special weapons, but he can wrap his body around an enemy and crush them similar to how a snake constricts his prey. Waterborne nature Although he is slow on land, Manda can also swim very fast and can breathe while submerged in water. Ultra Sonic Power Manda from Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters continuity was able to emit/shoot powerful ultra sonic shock waves from its developed sonar organ. Fireballs In the video game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters, Manda has the ability to spit fireballs. Trivia * Manda, along with Gorosaurus and Varan, are some of the few kaiju that appeared in Godzilla films which aren't related to Godzilla, had appeared alongside him, and never fought him at all. ** However, there was a deleted scene in Destroy All Monsters that would have had Manda fighting Godzilla. ** Manda finally does battle with Godzilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. * In the manga version of Destroy All Monsters, Manda takes part in the final battle with King Ghidorah, wrapping around his wing. * A giant snake in Naruto has the same name as Manda as well as bearing some similarities. List of appearances Films * Atragon (First appearance) * Destroy All Monsters * All Monsters Attack (Stock Footage) * Terror of Mechagodzilla (Stock Footage) * Godzilla: Final Wars Video games * Godzilla: Monster of Monsters * Godzilla, King of the Monsters (Gameboy) * Godzilla (Arcade) (Cameo) * Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! * Godzilla Movie Studio Tour * Godzilla: Trading Battle * Godzilla Generations * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash * Godzilla(2014 video game) (Kaiju Guide) Comics * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth * Godzilla: Cataclysm Category:Showa era - Kaiju Category:Millenium era - Kaiju